Under The Clock
by MinisteryOfMonsters
Summary: [Nathan X OC One-shot] Nathan believes his time is up and prepares for his death. But someone he doesn't know comes to save the day who knows all that is about to happen. And all this right before Jefferson arrives...


UNDER THE CLOCK

NATHAN X OC

ONESHOT

* * *

" _Max it's…its Nathan. I just wanted to say…I'm sorry. I didn't wanna hurt Kate, or Rachel, o-or…I didn't wanna hurt anybody. Everyone…used me…Mr Jefferson… he's coming for me now. All this shit, will be over soon. Be careful Max…he wants to hurt you next…S-sorry…"_

The voicemail ended.

…

Nathan was helpless now. No one to save him. In his last moments all he wished was for one chance of redemption. So that night, while he was waiting for death to take him, he made a call to Max Caulfield. Of course he didn't expect her to answer, not the way he treated her before. In honesty he didn't expect her forgiveness or anyone that he hurt to forgive him. He had done so much shit, dug a hole so deep that he knew he could never get out.

He didn't want forgiveness; all he wanted was for everyone to be safe from Jefferson.

He would have called Victoria but he knew she wouldn't believe him; she was trapped in her own dreams about him that she would instantly push aside the accusation.

But Max knew. She was practically investigating about Rachel. At least she would have a chance. Plus, Nathan wasn't exactly on his best behaviour around her. He still couldn't believe he strangled her.

Nathan knew his anger was in control that day; he never was very good at being calm and collected.

So he sent her a voicemail in the hopes that she would be safe from him.

Now Nathan didn't have long. Jefferson was coming.

He didn't bother to defend himself. He knew he deserved this, for what he did to all the people he hurt, for all the girls who suffered and he just let it happen. He didn't protest because he wanted to do something good for someone.

Jefferson was like a father figure to Nathan. But now he was nothing to him. He used him, manipulated him. And Nathan fell for it.

 _I'm sorry…_

That was when the light covered the darkness of his room and the sound of the door was heard slowly opening.

 _This is it…_

The light became brighter. There at the door stood a figure.

 _This will be over soon._

The figure stepped in and the door closed behind them.

"I-I'm sorry…" Nathan couldn't help the small apology that escaped his lips. In truth he was scared, more scared then it ever was before. He wondered what death was like, if there was anything on the other side or if there was nothing but the darkness. He curled up and hid his face. He couldn't face Jefferson. He didn't want him to be last thing he saw.

"Nathan?"

 _W-What? That's not Jefferson's voice…_

"Oh my god your still alive," whoever it was sighed in relief, "I wasn't too late."

 _Who is that?_

Nathan, curiously, lifted his head to the unknown voice that spoke. What he saw was a girl that he didn't know, who he never met. Hell, he wasn't even sure she went to the same school as him. He knew everyone at Blackwell. But not her.

"W-Who are-" He began to speak but was cut short when the girl began to rummage through his things and around his room. "What are you-"

"Come on…" She spoke, more to herself. "If I did this right it should be here."

Nathan being confused would have been an understatement. He didn't know this girl and yet she knew him and was rummaging through his things. _What is she even looking for?_ His demeanour changed completely from being scared to being his old self, he couldn't help it. Being this way was all he knew. How he was brought up.

"W-What the fuck are you doing?" His voice was meant to be threatening but instead was shaken.

"The old Nathan is back I see." Once again, more to herself.

"H-Hey! I asked you something."

This time she stopped her task and looked at him. "Where's your gun?"

"…My what?"

"Gun. Where is it? It should be here."

"…I don't have one." He lied. Of course he had one. Jefferson gave it to him in case he ever got into a tight spot. Just like that girl in the bathroom. But his intentions were never to shoot; Nathan didn't have the nerve for that. And he definitely wasn't a killer.

"What do you mean you don't? Of course you do. I didn't let Chloe take it."

"Chloe?" _Does she mean that punk girl?_

The girl began searching again. "Come on come on…"

Nathan was left more confused. Who was this girl? And why did she want his gun? Why was she here?

Nathan got up from his bed and grabbed the girl by the arm which instantly made her stop. "Who the fuck are you?"

The girl simply stared back at him. Her face showed no sign of emotion. "…Nobody."

"Don't give me that crap. If I was you I would leave if you know what-"

"Because Jefferson is coming? Yeah, I know."

 _What? She knows about Jefferson?_

"What do you know about Jefferson?"

"Everything. Including what you did."

 _What I did…_

"How can you even know what I did?"

"Trust me, I just do. Look Nathan I need your gun. He's coming and I need to be ready." She yanked her hand away and began searching again. The girl struck gold when she found the gun which was hidden in a pile of clothes. "Yes! I knew it would be here."

Nathan simply sat down. "Let him kill me. I deserve it."

The girls head swiftly turned to Nathan. "Don't say that."

"I do. I hurt Kate even when I knew she was vulnerable. And Rachel…I…"

"Nathan…you can make things better for yourself. You can start over."

Nathan abruptly stood. "Nothing is going to change! My Dad hates me. Jefferson hates me. Everyone at Blackwell hates me. I'm nothing."

"That's not true! Victoria cares about you. And Max cares. I know it might not seem that way but she truly does. She cared about you more than Jefferson."

Before Nathan could reply the door to his room opened again. This time Jefferson was there. The girl stood in front of Nathan and raised the gun with both her hands. "Stay away from him!"

"Well Nathan," Jefferson spoke with a low and dangerous voice. "I wouldn't think you called backup."

"Don't you care hurt him. I will shoot!"

Jefferson raised his gun at the girl. "Will you now…"

"You…you used Nathan, for your sick hobby."

"I like to call it business. As for Nathan, I like the term…manipulated."

"Rachel," Nathan spoke up, "I…I never wanted…I just…wanted to make you proud of me…"

"And I was. For a while, before it became annoying and pretentious. You just kept fucking up. I can't keep you alive Nathan. You know that."

"…Yeah…I do."

"You will not touch him! I won't let you!" The girl raised her gun higher and her hands began to shake.

"Oh my…is that fear I sense?"

"Shut up…"

"You won't kill me. I know people like, they act tough but have no bite. Remind you of someone?"

Nathan looked away.

"Nathan is ten times the man you ever were!" That made Nathan look up in shock.

"Step away girl. I won't hesitate to kill you as well." Jefferson began to advance.

"Don't you dare come any closer!" But Jefferson didn't listen and the girl began to panic. "Stay back!"

The sounds of two gunshots were heard at the same time.

"No!" Nathan screamed out. But was too late.

The girl fired and landed a hit on Jefferson's heart. Instantly killing him.

Jefferson's shot hit the girls abdomen. A fatal shot.

"No…" Nathan whispered.

Jefferson was the first to fall, landing fast first onto the floor. His blood soaking the carpet and spreading like veins across it. The girl gripped her stomach as the blood soaked her hand and clothes, she stumbled back slightly.

"A-Always…take the shot." She couldn't help but grin at that comment. She felt her legs become weak below her as they fell to the ground. Nathan managed to grab hold of her before she fully reached the ground, gently laying her and holding her close.

"S-Shit…no no no c-come on stay with me. I-I'm sorry… I'm so so sorry."

"N-Nathan…listen…" The girls' voice was barely a whisper and her breathing was shallow. "M-Max…s-she's in the dark room. Jefferson got to her…Y-You have to save her."

"B-But…your-"

"F-Forget about me…Max needs you…"

Nathan looked down at the dying girl in his arms. He didn't know her, to him she was a complete stranger. And yet she came to save him and now she would die because of him. He brought her close, clutching her fragile body. "I-I'm sorry…"

"D-Don't be…you…deserve better…Nathan Prescott…and I'm glad…I saved you."

Then her eyes slowly closed and she went limb and Nathan knew. She was gone.

"N-No…no no no please don't…don't be dead…come back…"

But his cries didn't reach her ears as he held her tighter. He didn't want someone to die for him. But there they were, a girl he didn't even know lying dead in his arms.

Tears streamed down his face as he gently laid her to the ground. He picked up his gun from her hand and placed it in his jean pocket. He looked down at her peaceful face, almost thinking she was asleep. Gently, he reached out and caressed her cheek.

"T-Thank you…for saving me."

With that he headed out but not before calling an ambulance, he couldn't leave the bodies. After that he slowly closed the door and head for the dark room. He would do this for her. He would save Max.

 _I never even knew her name…_

* * *

 ** _Hey there readers, this is Darkmagicwriter again here with another Life is strange fanfic. This time it's a one-shot and some of the events as you might have noticed in this story might be in different orders, I did this in order for this to make sense. If you see any grammar/spelling mistakes then please feel free to let me know and I'll do my best to fix it._**

 ** _This story kind of plays out like The Inspector Calls (Which is awesome by the way) you never really know who the main character is i.e the inspector and is left for the viewers to interoperate who they may think it is. I'm not sure if it's obvious or not but we will see what you guys think._**

 ** _Also, remember to follow and favorite and please review and tell me what you thought of this._**

 ** _And until the next fanfic. This is Darkmagicwriter, signing off. :)_**


End file.
